The Book Of Rituals
This Book Has a history They say this book can revive a dark soul that used to be so far into time of (1866).. Bring Back The Most Powerfull Evil Monster. Back in the scriptures of Earth somewhere in the sky fill There is ritual. We Have attined an old Scripture of a story of a hero in 1866. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Saul and the Israelites are facing the Philistines in the Valley of Elah. Twice a day for 40 days, morning and evening, Goliath, the champion of the Philistines, comes out between the lines and challenges the Israelites to send out a champion of their own to decide the outcome in single combat, but Saul is afraid. David, bringing food for his elder brothers on the battlefield, hears that Goliath has defied the armies of God and of the reward from Saul to the one that defeats him, and accepts the challenge. Saul reluctantly agrees and offers his armor, which David declines, taking only his staff, sling and five stones from a brook. David and Goliath confront each other, Goliath with his armor and javelin, David with his staff and sling. "The Philistine cursed David by his gods", but David replies: "This day the Lord will deliver you into my hand, and I will strike you down; and I will give the dead bodies of the host of the Philistines this day to the birds of the air and to the wild beasts of the earth; that all the earth may know that there is a God in Israel, and that all this assembly may know that God saves not with sword and spear; for the battle is God's, and he will give you into our hand." David hurls a stone from his sling and hits Goliath in the center of his forehead, Goliath falls on his face to the ground, and David cuts off his head. The Philistines flee and are pursued by the Israelites "as far as Gath and the gates of Ekron". David puts the armor of Goliath in his own tent and takes the head to Jerusalem, and Saul sends Abner to bring the boy to him. The king asks whose son he is, and David answers, "I am the son of your servant Jesse the Bethlehemite." Composition of the Book of Samuel and the Goliath narrativeedit The Books of Samuel, together with the books of Joshua, Judges and Kings, make up a unified history of Israel which biblical scholars call the Deuteronomistic history. The first edition of the history was probably written at the court of Judah's King Josiah (late 7th century BCE) and a revised second edition during the exile (6th century BCE), with further revisions in the post-exilic period.45 Traces of this can be seen in the contradictions and illogicalities of the Goliath story - to take a few examples, David turns from Saul's adult shield-bearer into a child herding sheep for his father, Saul finds it necessary to send for him when as the king's shield-bearer he should already be beside his royal master, and then has to ask who David is, which sits strangely with David's status at his court.6 The Goliath story is made up of base-narrative with numerous additions made probably after the exile:7 ---------------------------------------------- This book will lead you to the ritual to bring Goliath Back ( Of its darkest place. In order for the ritual to work, You need to retain an adult or child? You need to retain also the blackwater of Juul. If you have these ingredients, Please place them on the platform of the ritual seal. And safe from the scriptur (Resurrect Goliath From Hades Pit ) The book will Sacrifice the items and he will be resurrected as the Black Book Burns in Fire away. ----------------------------------------------- This book was found in the darkest place of a temple that holds a secret of Dark Servants had this book for many years and feared Of God will kill them one day if they revived him. But it has been protected many years. Did the dark servants has disappeared and never Return. And they're called the Wishers. The book is not protected in the dark temple no more. Do to Dark Servants are fear of creating the Ritual book. Of God Power. Fear comes over the land of the Dark Temple. Outside people can now Cease the Ritual Book. What lies the danger of a terrible destruction on Earth. ***Done*** (Completed) Category:Sonic game